fanfictionhalofandomcom-20200215-history
George - 112
Master Sergeant (MSgt') George - 112', is a SPARTAN-II commando of the UNSC Navy's Special Warfare Division. George was the leader of the Spartan II Fire Team Golf Zero One, and is currently the Commander of the multi Generational Spartan Fire Team Green Team Biography Childhood and early career George's Birthday and Planet of Origin is unknown as at a very early age he was moved to the planet of Draco-III and lived with extended family, though he met all of the genetic markers required to be a Spartan II and his age appeared to match as his expected DOB was January 15 2511. Like all other Spartan II's he was kidnapped from his home in 2517, and soon after he was conscripted in to the Spartan II Program. During his time in training he was labelled as a possible command candidate in the early days, being charismatic, capable and an effective leader, he also seamed to suffer from shyness, only taking command when there was no other option or it was forced upon him, he also had a childish streak that led to him being left off the final list. During training he proved to be capable with all UNSC weapons as most Spartans did and during training exercises often found himself in the position of a sub commander. A position at which he excelled in. Procedures and Early Career During the Augmentation Procedures, George and a select few others were a little slower to recover than core of the Spartan II's. Though once he and a select few others returned to duty with their comrades Human-Covenant War Transfer to Marine Corps Once the Human Covenant War started those in the know began to debate weather every branch should have access to Super Soldiers. To test this. George and a select few others (The same that suffered the slightly slower recovery from the augmentation.) Were Earmarked for secondment to the Marines and would fall under Marine command instead of ONI. Though this wouldn't become official until the Spartans were issued with their Mk IV Armour. Though Still Navy, Petty Officer Second Class Yuri -040, Katie -106 and Jack -091 would form the bulk of UNSC Marine Corps Special Forces Fire Team Golf Zero One with George being promoted to Petty Officer First Class and given command of the team. (A Compromise so that Dr Halsey didnt loose any of her prize 'Leader' Candidates.) Action during the Human / Covenant War Golf Zero One found themselves thrust to the front lines more often that their other Spartan Comrades, who were more often given special missions where as Golf-0-1 were often deployed in support of Marine actions or dropped with ODST Hell Jumpers. (Which at first seamed difficult to both Spartan's and ODST's thanks to their troubled past but over time and repeat drops the animosity faded.) Change from Navy to Marine Corps Golf-0-1 took part in Marine Corps Actions through out the war though in 2536, with the introduction of Spartan III's to the field Golf-0-1 was changed to Green Team to keep the naming convertions between Spartan II and Spartan III Fire Teams distinctly different. It was also at this time that George made a request to ONI that Green Team Officially leave the Navy and become part of the Marine Corps. (An action taken to ease logistics and chains of command with the introduction of the SPARTAN-III's who, though commanded by ONI also had elements of UNSC Army command.) Yuri, Katie, Jack and George were transferred and all were promoted. George to the rank of Gunnery Sergeant, and the others to the rank of Staff Sergeant. They would continue to serve with the USNC Marine Corps following that point though found them selves often intermixing with Spartan III Special Operation teams. The increase in rank also allowed for a clearer chain of command, with Green Team often splitting up with in a Marine Company to take the positions of killed officers or NCO's In 2551 Green Team was one of the first Spartan II units to be issued with Mark V Armour and were quick to customise it with additional pouches, changing the visor from gold/bronze to chrome blue (Similar to ODST's) and custom paint schemes (A dark olive drab for a primary colour and each with a lighter or darker shade of green to signify individuality.) They also adopted a unit symbol of an Ancient Spartan Helmet with a grey helm, red plum and a golden shield, they would also begin to sport their marine corps rank emblems on their shoulders for easy identification. Fall of Reach George and Green Team were recalled to Reach for Operation: RED FLAG. Though they were not intended to take part in the operation, Admiral Margaret Parangosky insisted they be recalled, as they had unique experiences with the Covenant less common among other Spartans. Plus with the absense of Grey Team and the Spartans of the original Red Team (MIA on the Spirit of Fire) Any additional Spartans were useful. They were quick to assist the Spartans who had not yet received their Mark V armour due to various circumstances but there was a degree of separation between the Navy and Marine Spartans. Though with the arrival of the Covenant, Green Team found them selves assigned away from the other Spartan's once more. Initially ordered to assist ODST's in new Alexandria. George requested they be sent elsewhere as Spartan III Special Operation Units were already in the area. They were reassigned to assist Local Police forces in the city of Manassa in protecting the space elevator as the limited Marine and Army forces in the area were preparing to repel covenant outside of the city. Once there George was introduced to the AI Alexis, an AI that worked for the local civilian shipping authority and the police departments to track the movements of illegal and legal items around the city. Green team and a force of Police SWAT officers arrived at the Space Elevator but once the covenant invaded in full force they had no choice but to abandon their position after the police Escort were all killed and their position became undependable. They retreated to the police station but on the way they were forced to deal with a Scarab that was making its way to the UNSC Army supply depot, they did this through a strategy where they launched a line between two tall buildings with in the Scarabs path and then the team waited, with one side of the line being higher than the other, their intention was to zip line between the buildings and drop on to the Scarab that way. Once the Scarab was in position they launched their attack, though only George and Jack landed on the Scarab, Yuri and Katie's lines were snapped by the moving Scarab and they fell short. Once George and Jack were aboard the Scarab they cleared the deck before moving to the power core. Whilst they set an improvised explosive they were set upon by a bruit chieftain, the chieftain's first strike hit Jack in the lower back and crippling him from the chest down and the shock wave threw George from the deck to the ground below. Before George could re-board however Jack detonated the improvised explosive killing himself and the chieftain and destroying the Scarab. George took a few moments to deal with the loss of his friend though once he regrouped with Yuri and Katie he was forced to take a hard stance and carry on. Once back at the police station. They found it abandoned with only a few Police Officers and a pair of ODST's, one Gunnery Sergeant Ronald Sykes had served with Green Team before and passed on the message from the Police commander that all local forces were to report to the civilian shelter that was about to come under attack from the covenant forces. Though Sykes and the others were tasked with defending the Police station and if that failed destroying the archives and the AI Alexis. George then made the decision that they were nto going to wait and that they should plan to destroy the facility and that he was going to take Alexis. Though she was only a dumb AI, he hoped she would be able to provide local information that could give him his team and the others an edge on the invading force. Once the mixed team left the police station on foot they blew the police station. As they did they heard word that operation: UPPERCUT had been a success, but that a large covenant fleet had arrived and am evacuation was ordered. Green Team and the rag tag team they had with them made plans, though were struggling to come up with one after they saw the Space Port destroyed, they then arrived at the Civilian Shelter and found the Covenant had already attacked it and were in the process of wiping out those that were taking refuge there, Green team led the assault, in the process Katie was killed after her weapons ran dry she went in to hand to hand combat with a group of Spec-Ops Elite's led by a Zealot as they were about to kill a group of civilian. She held them off in time for George and Yuri to catch up and kill the rest, though Katie had been stabbed multiple times with the energy swords and had no life signs. Soon after the area was cleared of covenant but out of the thousands that had taken shelter, less than fifty remained. split roughly between military members, drawn from the Navy, Army, Marines and the remaining cops, and civilians, men women and children. It was decided that the survivors would rest, as they had no plans as to where to go with the space port destroyed. A Police officer suggested some of the ships the police had impounded. But with the station destroyed and likely any ships on landing pads or in hangers with it. They had to come up with another idea. It wasn't till the next day when George, spurred by a comment made by Alexis, suggested they take a freighter from the civilian shipping authority's impound lot. Though some were against the idea, with Gunnery Sergeant Sykes and Yuri's support George began to plan. It was decided that they would split up. Yuri and the bulk of the military force would head out of the city whilst George would lead a small force to retrieve a ship. George's team was mostly made up by those Navy forces they were able to scrounge up. George's team fought their way to the Impound lot and they took possession of the freighter named the Middle Finger. A Freighter that had been impounded for transporting weapons to insurrectionists off world. (George initially chose the ship due to the fact he liked the name, but upon further inspection in to its back ground it was found the be armed though not with serious weapons, it was more than their other options. When the Middle-Finger arrived at the rendezvous with Yuri's team but they were under fire and Yuri could not be seen. George left the ship as the Marines helped the civilians aboard. By the time George made his way to the Rear guard he found the few ODST's that were holding the line under Gunnery Sergeant Sykes, It was at the point that he was informed that Yuri had died, being killed whilst buying time for the others to make there way. It was at this point they were informed that there would be a delay in take off, the Middle Finger lacked fuel and though the ruins of the space port had fuel it would take time. George planned to die on Reach with the rest of his team and ordered the ODST's to the ship, though Sykes refused, holding the same Rank as George he stayed by the Spartan's side. Where George made a quip about Sykes unofficiall being a member of Green Team. During the slow slow fighting retreat, by the gates of the ruined space port George engaged in hand to hand combat with a pair of Elite Zealot's. George was eventully forced to use his knives. A Kukri style blade and a standard UNSC Combat Knife. During the fight he killed one elite with the Kukri, hitting the Elite in the neck after Sykes had drained the Elites shield with George's previously dropped Assault Rifle. George then picked up the Dead Elites energy sword and ran the other Zealot through with it, he almost left Sykes to peruse the enemy forces but was convinced otherwise and returned to the middle finger and left the planet. They were able to jump away from the planet with out much issue, and made it to earth a few days later. Once the Middle finger reached Earth the group was broken up and George was provided with elements of Mark VI armour. Though no helmet was available leading to him retaining customized Green team Mark V helmet, though with upgraded internal components. Though after debriefing ONI where he was Promoted to Master Sergeant, he was immediately reassigned to an operation that meant he had to leave Earth in the hopes of finding Insurrectionist forces in what remained of the outer colonies that would be willing to join the UNSC after the loss of Reach. Though apart from a few volunteers he had no luck and returned to earth. Battle of Earth Upon his return to Earth he found it under attack from the Prophet of Regrets forces and was instantly deployed. Reuniting with Gunnery Sergeant Sykes, after both the ODST's platoon and George were deployed to North America and Canada. it was around this time George would bond with the Elites he encountered even before the official alliance began. it was during a battle around the Space Tether in Toronto that George and Sykes would observe the Brutes turn on the Elites and in the confusion UNCS forces over ran Elite positions with George making an unofficial arangment with the Elites he encountered to work together for the time being. Citing: The enemy of my enemy is my friend, for now." George, the few Elites with nowhere to go and the ODST's would stay on prolonged deployment travelling from battle to battle until the end of the war. After the Human/Covenant War After the War George began operations to tackle Human Insurrectionists and Jackle Piracy as well as other hostile elements. During his time taking these actions he would meet Fireteam Tanto, a three man Spartan III fireteam (A team like Noble Team Though they had taken casualties and not been able to replenish them.) in an operation to clear Covenant Remnant forces from a Forerunner instillation. One member of Tanto was killed and upon return to UNSC Space the two Spartan III's were absorbed in to Green Team and continued on Anti Piracy Missions. By 2554 they would be ordered to add an additional member to their fire team, and at George's insistance Gunnery Sergeant Ronald Sykes was inducted in to the Spartan IV program and became the teams 4th member. Though the two Spartan III members of his team would receive Mjolnir Gen2 Armour with the arrival of Sykes, George chose to remain in his Gen-1 Armour though he would make many upgrades to the internals like before bringing it up to par with the Gen-2 armour and receiving the official designation of Gen 1.5 Personality Age Appearance Equipment